Friends Forever
by TasukiLover05
Summary: Another song fic. When tragedy strikes the five fighters, how do they handle it? How do they survive when they have nothing to live for?


**Friends Forever**

So we talked all night about the rest of our lives 

_Where we gonna be when we turn twenty five_

_I keep thinking times'll never change_

_Keep on thinking things'll always be the same_

Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei were staring down at their friend Quatre. "But…..I was just on the phone with him two hours ago!" Duo said with tears streaming his cheeks. "How could this have happened!" Quatre was in the hospital because he had gotten in a car accident. He was on his way over to Duo's house and he was late getting there. He was in a hurry and ran a stop sign. A car crashed into him and put him in the hospital.

"It's my fault!" Duo said crying. "He was in a hurry to get over to my house!"

Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "It's not your fault." Heero had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Duo stared in shock, he had never seen Heero cry before. Duo turned to look at the other pilots. Trowa was crying of course, Quatre was his best friend. Wufei wasn't crying, but he was on the verge of tears.

Then the heart monitor stopped and the line went flat. Three nurses ran in and rushed Quatre to the emergency room. Another nurse came in and told the boys to go to the waiting room.

Well when we leave this year we won't be coming back 

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if ya got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Thirty minutes later, a doctor walks into the waiting room. The pilots listened to what the doctor had to say. After the doctor left, the boys were unusually quiet, except for a few sobs now and then by Duo. All four of the boys were crying. Then Duo stood up and walked out of the room angrily. The other three watched him leave. Trowa stood up and left too. Wufei didn't know what to do, he just sat there in thought as the tears rolled down his cheek. "I guess he's really gone." Heero said as he stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

Life's moving on and we can't slow down 

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_Well me and you, well we got real blue_

_Stayed at home, talking on the telephone_

Duo climbed into his gundam and sat in the seat, crying. Quatre had been the person who had kept the pilots all together throughout the previous time of piece and during this new war. "Now he's gone!" Duo said out loud. "It's my fault he's gone!" He yelled as loud as he could, trying to rid himself of the pain. Then a mission flashed across the screen in front of his face. "A mission….." Duo whispered. "My last mission…."

And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared 

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

Duo sliced through the mobile dolls. He was outnumbered by far and there was still more dolls coming. "Good, I'll take them all out with one final blast from the God of Death." Duo grinned and pressed the self-destruct button. The blast took out all but a few of the mobile dolls. The only thing left of Duo, was a few pieces of gundanium from Deathscythe.

_As we go on, we remember. _

_All the times we had together_

_And as out lives change, from whatever_

_We will still be, friends forever_

Meanwhile, Trowa was at standing on a dock staring out at the sea. He pulled out a bottle of pills. "Quatre….." He said aloud. Trowa opened the pill bottle and poured half of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. He sat for a minute thinking of Quatre. He had already heard what had happened to Duo. "Everyone's dying…." Trowa thought.

He poured the rest of the pills into his mouth and waited for the pain to take over. He laid down on the grass enjoying the peacefulness of Earth. He wanted to remember the beauty of Earth, the beauty that Quatre loved so much.

_If we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_If we look back now will the joke still be funny_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school_

_Still be tryin to break every single rule_

_I keep on thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Heero was sitting under a tree looking out at the world. He had lost so much in the past year. Relena had been killed in a terrorist bombing, and now Quatre has been killed in a car crash. He also heard about the mission Duo had gone on. He also knew what Trowa would do. Trowa had loved Quatre like he was his brother. Heero had never been so sad in his life. All the killing he had to do in war was bad enough. But now…..now the people closest to him were dying too.

As we go on we remember 

_All the times we had together_

_And as out lives change, from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Heero pulled out a gun and looked down at it. The tears once again began to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't take the killing anymore. He had to end it. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. All around the quiet neighborhood you heard the echo of a gunshot.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now 

_Can we survive it out there can we make it somehow_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round_

_Or will these memories fade when I leave this town _

_I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Wufei walked to Sally Po's door. He was nervous about what he was about to tell her, but he needed to let her know how he felt. He had lost everyone else who was important to him and he hadn't told them how much he cared about them. He only had one more person left who was important and he needed to tell her how he felt. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later Sally opened the door and smiled at him. "Wufei…..what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I….I just came to talk to you." He said nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sally replied, motioning for him to come inside.

As we go on we remember 

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

"Sally, there's something I need to tell you." Wufei said.

"What?"

"I……" He was so nervous, he had never told anyone this before. He was worried about how she would react. "I……I love you."

Sally stared at him a moment, startled by what he said. "I….." She couldn't speak. She felt the same way, but she didn't think that he loved her. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

For one of the first times in a long time, Wufei felt happy. He knew all his friends were looking down on him and watching him right now. That they were happy for him. He smiled and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

I keep on thinking that it's not goodbye 

_Keep on thinking that it's a time to fly_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_


End file.
